Frost Like Ashes
Frost Like Ashes is a black metal band that originated in 2001 based out of Kansas City, Missouri in the United States. The original lineup consisted of Nyk "Azahel" Edinger on Vocals, Shayne Scholl on Guitars, Michael "Sebat" Larson on Guitars, "Syntyche" on Bass, and Shane "Adonijah" Goade on Drums. The band released two EPs, a studio album, a demo, and a video release.HansMoleman (January 1, 2003). "Frost Like Ashes". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on July 21, 2019. History Frost Like Ashes began in 2001, between Nyk "Azahel" Edinger, Michael "Sebat" Larson, and "Syntyche" on Vocals, Guitars, and Bass respectively, and performed a hybrid of black metal and death metal.H., Dale (February 25, 2009). "Frost Like Ashes". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. The three would then hire on Shayne Scholl on Guitars, Casey Payne on Keyboards, and Eric on Drums. Scholl departed from the band before the end of 2001. The band recorded their debut demo with this remaining lineup. However, the other two new inclusions would last long in the lineup, with both departing by the end of 2002. The second Guitarist position would be left unfilled, while the Drummer position was passed to Shane "Adonijah" Goade, a former bandmate of Edinger. The two had performed in a thrash metal band Possession between 1992 and 1998. The four would continue on and record a debut single, "Adorers of Blood", which would be premiered on a compilation released by Tarantula Productions along with Frosthardr, Soul Embraced, and Tortured Conscience."Turn Or Burn: Tarantula Promotions release compilation CD of extreme metal" Cross Rhythms. March 1, 2003. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. Pure as the Blood Covered Snow, which came out through Sounds of the Dead Records in 2003."Biography". Retrieved on August 1, 2019. The members would all be known by aliases by this point. Following the release of the EP, Payne rejoined as "Qoheleth" and began recording Keyboards with the band. "Syntyche" departed from the band in 2004, with his position replaced by "Ruach". In 2005, the band recorded and released their debut album, Tophet and released it through Psycho Acoustix Records."Frost Like Ashes - Tophet". Discogs. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. On March 13, 2008, it was announced the band signed with Sullen Records, a sublabel of Open Grave Records."Frost Like Ashes signs with Sullen Records". Blabbermouth.net. March 13, 2008. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. The band released Born to Pieces, the band's new EP. Prior to the release, however, "Ruach" departed from the band. "Fire" from the famed Elgibbor, joined the band on Bass. He had previously performed live with the band in 2006 at Cornerstone Festival. Shortly afterward, the band began working on a new release, tentatively titled Gods of the Great Whore, which would be a concept album based on a book written by Azahel. The album was put on hold on January 2, 2009 until the release of the book. Another album's worth of material was written titled Who Walks in the Darkness, based off of R.A. Salvatore's novel, Homeland. In 2010, it was announced that the band would be placed on an indefinite hiatus.xFiruath (January 19, 2011). "Frost Like Ashes Guitarist Sebat Frost Explains His Stance On Unblack Metal". Metal Underground. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. Sebat would go on to form a record label, Nosral Recordings, which would go on to re-release the Live in Omaha DVD. ''On February 24, 2019, the band would reunite and record a new album, with the lineup of Azahel, Sebat, Qoheleth, and Fire returning and Kaleb "Grond" Luebchow, of The Burial, Dodsmarch, and Hope for the Dying fame."Frost Like Ashes". NoiseTrade. Retrieved on August 1, 2019.Sullivan, Christian (February 24, 2019). "Writing New Material On the Horizon". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. The band would release their latest single, "Pale Shadows", which came out through their new label, Rottweiler Records.Beard, Mason (April 18, 2019). "Frozen Ashes Rain Over the Doghouse". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. Members '''Current' * Nyk "Azahel" Edinger - Vocals (2001-2011, 2019-present) * Michael John "Sebat" Larson - Guitars (2001-2011, 2019-present) * Jarek "Fire" Pozarycki - Bass (2008-present) * Casey "Qoheleth" Payne - Keyboards (2001-present) * Kaleb "Grond" Luebchow - Drums (2019-present) Former * Shayne Scholl - Guitars (2001) * "Syntyche" - Bass (2001-2004) * "Ruach" - Bass (2004-2008) * Eric - Drums (2001-2002) * Shane "Adonijah" Goade - Drums (2002-2011) Discography Studio albums * Tophet (2005) * Gods of the Great Whore (unreleased)"Frost Like Ashes Website: Bio". Retrieved on August 1, 2019."FROST LIKE ASHES". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. * Who Walks in Darkness (unreleased) EPs * Pure as the Blood Covered Snow (2003) * Born to Pieces (2008) * Covered in Frost (unreleased) Demo * Demo 2002 (2002) DVDs * Live in Omaha (2006) Singles * "Pale Shadows" (2019) Compilations * The Compendium (TBA) Compilation appearances"Frost Like Ashes". Discogs. Retrieved on August 1, 2019. * A Brutal Christmas (2002) * Overcome Or Burn Forever in Hell (2002) * Extreme Collection Vol. 1 (2003) * Out of Darkness (2003) * A Treasury of Sorrows (2004) * Full Metal Box Set (2004) * Revelations Vol. 1: A Light in a Dark Place (2008) * Christian Black Metal - The Ultimate Collection (2008) * Fleas Naughty Dog Vol. 1 (2010) * Fleas Naughty Dog Vol. 2 (2011) * Repossession: A Christmas Album (2014) * Best of Fleas Naughty Dog (2015) * Back in the Day: An Old-School Album (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Nosral Recordings Bands Category:Rottweiler Records Bands Category:Open Grave Records artists Category:Sullen Records artists